


Teach Me

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Alex is Meredith's pupil.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevensmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/gifts).



> I don't ship this couple per se. Well, except in fan fiction. But I hope you enjoy this, everyone! lol

"Alex, you don't know what love is," Meredith said. "Not even close. You're like an emotional cripple."   
  
"Then show me," he said as he moved over to her, closing the distance between them.    
  
"What?" She looked down at his big hands wrapped around her own smaller ones.    
  
"I want you to show me. Teach me. Whatever. I want you in my life, Mer, so I'm willing to be your pupil."   
  
"My 'love pupil'?" Meredith asked, incredulously.   
  
"Yeah. Why not, right?"   
  
"Because you're unteachable. You're not humble or giving or -" He silences her with a hot kiss that leaves her breathless.    
  
She finally pulls away. "That was out of line. I was trying to break up with you. You are all wrong for me."   
  
"No, I'm fucked up, Mer. But guess what, no offense, so are you."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Which actually makes us perfect for each other, as crazy as that sounds. And I've never wanted to be in love; I've never felt I could be, but with you ... It's there. Something real. That feeling that I can't walk away and I don't want you to either... Don't walk away, Mer."   
  
She nods. "I won't walk away. This is just getting too good all of a sudden."


End file.
